Mezzanine-type electrical connectors may comprise a housing, a plurality of electrical conductors, and a plurality of fusible elements such as solder balls mounted on the electrical conductors. The solder balls are subjected to a reflow process that melts the solder. The molten solder, upon cooling, forms electrical and mechanical connections between the electrical conductors and a mounting substrate such as a printed circuit board.
The mezzanine connector may be equipped with locating features that help to maintain the solder balls in the proper location in relation to the electrical conductors during the reflow process. For example, pockets that each receive a portion of an associated solder ball can be formed in the housing. The use of such pockets usually requires the addition of structure to the housing that otherwise would not be required, thereby increasing the complexity and the manufacturing cost of the housing. Alternatively, pockets can be formed in a separate piece in addition to the housing, such as a base. This approach can increase the parts count and the manufacturing expense of the housing.
Mezzanine connectors commonly include a plug portion and a receptacle portion. In a typical installation, the plug portion is mounted on a first substrate, and the receptacle portion is mounted on a second substrate. The plug and receptacle portions mate to form electrical connections between the first and second substrates.
Because the plug and receptacle portions need to be mated, the plug and receptacle portions usually are not identical. The need for parts specific to one, but not the other of the plug and receptacle portions increases the number of different types of parts needed to construct the connector, potentially increasing manufacturing, tooling, and inventory-related costs.